


Ice Skating

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sebastian Stan x Y/N, sebastian stan x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: One shot.You come across an interview with your boyfriend about his thoughts on ice skating and decide to held him conquer his fear.





	Ice Skating

* * *

When Sebastian Stan asked to go on a date with him, the answer was obvious. Sebastian had worked with a friend of yours on a project, one which was, sadly, never released. It was a bummer, but that was showbiz and, fortunately, there was still an after party thrown for it; there’s where the opportunity to meet one of your favorite actors arose.

Being in showbiz yourself, Seb recognized you instantly and the two of you spoke in a corner of the vicinity the entire night, finally exchanging numbers but you went home with your friend. It all seemed surreal and a part of you wondered if you were dreaming, but his name flashing brightly across your phone screen answered your questions. Instantly feeling giddy from the conversations, you had a feeling things were going to go smoothly.

The first date had taken place at one of his favorite restaurants in New York where the table reserved was pushed towards the back in a dimly lit room and the food was amazing. The courses had almost chilled with how long the conversations lasted as the topic switched all over the place. It was a great feeling to be comfortable speaking your mind without the fear of being judged; Sebastian felt the same.

A few months passed and lucky for you and Seb no media outlet or paparazzi caught wind of the relationship. Sitting and agreeing on it staying out of the light for as long as possible, most of your rendezvous happened in your small hometown where you had purchased land and built a cute and cozy log cabin.

The holiday season was quickly approaching and you were excited to spend it with him in New York. Sitting in the living room of Sebastian’s apartment, your eyes scanned an article of an interview done by your boyfriend. He was out gathering groceries for an evening meal, leaving you to relax. The interview had touched upon various topics about his upcoming career but what stood out were the questions about ice skating. You were unsure where the interview had taken place, but a part of you knew the perfect next date location.

That evening you and Sebastian cooked a delicious meal and settled on a cringe-worthy Netflix horror movie; though watching the actual movie wasn’t really on the agenda.

The following morning, you worked tirelessly on your surprise in secret as breakfast was being cooked. Sebastian knew something was off but chose to keep his inquiries silent for the time being. That was until you requested for him to bundle up and wear long socks.

“Okay, you’ve been off since this morning; what is going on?” he asked, following you into the bathroom.

“You’re going to ruin the surprise,” you playfully scolded him, pushing him out of the bathroom. “Just do as I say and be open-minded.”

Though he pouted and groaned, you kept your ground until your Uber pulled up to the Rockefeller Ice Skating Rink. “What are we doing here?” Sebastian tried desperately to mask his anxiety but it was obvious in the way he hesitated.

“I rented out the rink for two hours, so it’s all ours - no one else.” This seemed to sedate his worry; only slightly. Getting out of the car, Seb gave one last pleading glance to the Uber driver before shutting the door, following behind you.

As the shoes were handed over and the instructor went through the rules and tips, Sebastian couldn’t get out of his head. Visions of him falling and breaking his hip, leg, ankle continued to reply in his head; legitimate fear flashing in his icy blue eyes. You were well aware of his feelings and knew you couldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“Have fun guys, and it was a pleasure to meet you.” The instructor waved them off, going back to his perch as you took hold of Sebastian’s hand, directing him to the rink.

“Now, you don’t have to go out on the ice if you don’t want to, okay?” you assured him, taking his face in your hands. “But I figured we could demolish that fear of yours and show you how fun it can be.”

Sebastian offered a smile, the corner of his eyes showing his gorgeous crow’s feet. “I trust you.” Hearing those words meant so much more than hearing the little three words declaring how one felt about another. The words he muttered forced a smile on your lips as your arms wrapped around his neck.

“Say it again,” you pleaded, your nose touching his.

Sebastian chuckled, his arms naturally wrapping around your waist. “I trust you,” he repeated. Closing the gap between the two of you, Sebastian placed a light kiss against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> after many attempts in getting this done, i finally finished it. I got the idea of this one shot after reading an interview with Sebastian Stan about his fears of ice skating and thought this fic would be adorable. Not beta’d or proofread so all spelling, grammar, etc. errors are mine and please excuse my shittiness. As always, kudos are an amazing honor to have, but comments/feedback fuels the muse. Happy reading!


End file.
